List of Canadian television personalities
This is a list of Canadian television personalities. It should only include people associated with non-fiction programming, not actors. A *Steve Anthony, MuchMusic VJ and morning show host *Thalia Assuras, newscaster *Ike Awgu *Nahlah Ayed, journalist B *Bryan Baeumler *Isabel Bassett, journalist *Ralph Benmergui, journalist and talk show host *Rod Black, sportscaster *Mike Bullard, talk show host *Arlene Bynon, talk show host C *Elaine Callei, 1970s daytime talk show host and cohost of Canada AM *Rick Campanelli, entertainment reporter and MuchMusic VJ *Maggie Cassella, talk show host *Erin Cebula *Don Cherry, sportscaster *Catherine Clark, journalist *Tom Clark, newscaster *Adrienne Clarkson, arts journalist *Steven Cojocaru, fashion critic and correspondent for Entertainment Tonight *Ernie Coombs, children's entertainer known as "Mr. Dressup" D *Sarah Daniels *Marilyn Denis, talk show host *Kim D'Eon *Bernard Derome, newscaster *Alexandre Despatie *James Doohan *Dwight Drummond, newscaster *Francis D'Souza, journalist *Mario Dumont, talk show host *Philip DuMoulin *Darren Dutchyshen, sportscaster E *Rosey Edeh *Erica Ehm, MuchMusic VJ *Mary Jo Eustace, cooking show host F *Peter Fallico *Frank Ferragine *Jebb Fink, talk show host *Dave Foley, Etobicoke comedian *Kevin Frankish *Dawna Friesen, newscaster *Liza Fromer G *Vicki Gabereau, talk show host *Martine Gaillard, sportscaster *Chris Gailus, newscaster *Céline Galipeau, newscaster *Sean Gehon, entertainment reporter *Tom Gibney *Anne-France Goldwater, court show judge *Bill Good, newscaster *Tom Green, Pembroke *Peter Gzowski, talk show host H *Avery Haines, newscaster *Aamer Haleem, journalist *Monty Hall, game show host *Adrian Harewood, newscaster *Phil Hartman, sketch comedian *Jane Hawtin, talk show host *Jennifer Hedger, sportscaster *Cheryl Hickey, entertainment reporter *Heather Hiscox, newscaster *Johnny Hockin *Mike Holmes, home renovation contractor *Bob Homme, children's entertainer known as "The Friendly Giant" *Tommy Hunter, variety show host *Helen Hutchinson, journalist *Chris Hyndman, HGTV designer and talk show host I *Marci Ien, newscaster and talk show host *Orin Isaacs, talk show bandleader J *Doug James, former CNN correspondent, former CBC reporter and host *Stu Jeffries, VJ *Peter Jennings, newscaster *Jenny Jones, London television host K *Arthur Kent, journalist *Peter Kent, newscaster *Tanya Kim *Harvey Kirck, newscaster *Ken Kostick, cooking show host *Elvira Kurt *Keltie Knight, entertainment journalist L *Lisa LaFlamme, newscaster *Amanda Lang, business newscaster *Ricardo Larrivée, chef *René Lecavalier *Philippe Létourneau, driving expert *Art Linkletter, talk show host *Elaine "Lainey" Lui, entertainment reporter and talk show host M *Ron MacLean, sportscaster *Rita MacNeil, variety show host *Howie Mandel *Peter Mansbridge, newscaster *Jay Manuel *Pamela Martin, newscaster *Gord Martineau, newscaster *Shahir Massoud, chef and talk show host *Bob McAdorey, entertainment reporter *Mark McKinney, Ottawa comedian *Ann Medina, journalist and documentarian *Anne-Marie Mediwake, newscaster *Suhana Meharchand, newscaster *Rick Mercer, comedian and commentator *Wendy Mesley, journalist *Jon Montgomery, The Amazing Race Canada *Tracy Moore, talk show host *Anne Mroczkowski, newscaster *Ben Mulroney N *Pascale Nadeau, newscaster *Kevin Newman, newscaster O *Candice Olson *David Onley, journalist *Jay Onrait, sportscaster *Seamus O'Regan, journalist *Dan O'Toole, sportscaster *Dvira Ovadia P *Amanda Parris *Tony Parsons, newscaster *Norm Perry, newscaster *Russell Peters, comedian *Dini Petty, talk show host *Benjamin Quddus Philippe, MTV presenter *Suzanne Pinel, children's entertainer known as "Marie-Soleil" *Sue Prestedge, sportscaster *Valerie Pringle, newscaster *Dina Pugliese, talk show host Q R *Graham Richardson, newscaster *Sarah Richardson, HGTV designer *Sandie Rinaldo, newscaster *Sandra Rinomato, HGTV host (Property Virgins, Buy Herself) *John Roberts, news reporter *Leslie Roberts, newscaster *Lloyd Robertson, newscaster *Ken Rockburn, talk show host *Ann Rohmer, newscaster S *Steven Sabados, HGTV designer and talk show host *Morley Safer, Toronto-born television reporter *Simi Sara *Joe Schlesinger, journalist and documentarian *Ken Shaw, newscaster *Trish Stratus, WWE wrestler and star of the TV show Armed and Famous *George Stroumboulopoulos, talk show host *David Suzuki *Diana Swain, newscaster T *Jane Taber *Tamara Taggart *Mutsumi Takahashi, newscaster *Jan Tennant, newscaster *Scott Thompson, sketch comedian *Beverly Thomson, journalist *Kathy Tomlinson, Canadian Broadcasting Corporation reporter *Ziya Tong *Cheryl Torrenueva *Debbie Travis *Alex Trebek, game show host *Peter Trueman, newscaster U V *Jennifer Valentyne *Jody Vance, sportscaster *Adnan Virk W *Bill Walker, variety and game show host *Pamela Wallin, journalist and talk show host *Patrick Watson, journalist and documentarian *Bill Welychka, MuchMusic VJ *Murray Westgate, advertising pitchman *Roz Weston *Brian Williams, sportscaster *Harland Williams, sketch comedian X Y *Benny Yau *Elwy Yost, TV host of classic movies on TVO's Magic Shadows and Saturday Night at the Movies *Andrew Younghusband Z *Mary Zilba, star of Real Housewives of Vancouver References Category:Lists * Television personalities Personalities